Under The Invisibility Cloak
by D.Would
Summary: La cape d'invisibilité offre une cachette impénétrable à son détenteur. Mais qui aurait cru qu'un soir, Harry serait obligé de partager cette dernière avec Draco Malefoy ? Le pire, je crois, c'est le fait qu'ils y prennent goût... Lemon!
1. Episode 1

° **U**nder **T**he **I**nvisibility **C**loak °

**Written By Dairy22**

.*.

« Oh, mais la troisième relique est une _véritable_ cape d'invisibilité […] Je veux dire par là qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une cape de voyage imprégnée d'un sortilège de Désillusion, ou porteuse d'un maléfice d'Aveuglement, ou encore tissée en poils de Demiguise… Ce genre de cape peut en effet dissimuler quelqu'un au début mais ses vertus s'estompent avec le temps et elle finit par devenir opaque. Je vous parle d'une cape qui rend réellement et totalement invisible et dont les effets durent éternellement, offrant à son détenteur une cachette permanente, impénétrable, quels que soient les sorts qu'on lui jette. Combien de capes de cette nature avez-vous déjà vues […] ? »

(Harry Potter Et Les Reliques de la Mort, chapitre 21. J.K. Rowling)

* * *

*

* * *

* **Episode 1** *

* * *

*

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry marchait le long d'un couloir désert du château. Le bruit de ses pas semblait être étouffé par la matière fluide de sa cape. Au détour de certains couloirs il s'arrêtait pour consulter la carte du Maraudeur. Il n'y avait personne excepté Rusard qui accomplissait une dernière ronde au quatrième étage, Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Un peu plus bas, un trio de préfets contournait la statue de la sorcière borgne dissimulant le passage vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Le Gryffondor se remit en marche en se disant que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il effectuait une mission pour Hagrid. Ce dernier étant chassé de Poudlard avait laissé derrière lui Graup, son demi-frère géant. Ce soir là, il avait dû donner une leçon d'anglais peu fructueuse à cet être de cinq mètres de haut. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Graup s'était mis à déraciner les arbres tout autour de lui en grognant comme un affamé. Harry avait jugé bon de faire demi-tour. Les allées et venues dans la Forêt Interdite devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses et longues. En effet, les centaures surveillaient les sentiers et de ce fait Harry était obligé de faire des détours considérables.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset et se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin. Avec un grognement sonore il déambula dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas venus avec lui cette fois. Hermione avait prétexté avoir un contrôle de Runes le lendemain et Ron – contrairement à l'ordinaire – se jeta à corps perdu dans son journal des rêves pour le cours de Divination. Harry, contraint, avait dû se rendre là-bas seul. De toute manière, avait dit Hermione « La cape n'était plus assez grande pour nous trois. » Foutaise ! Il suffisait à Ron et lui de se baisser un peu pour qu'on ne voie pas leurs pieds… Ils avaient réussi à récupérer la Pierre Philosophale, combattus un Troll des Montagnes, repoussés une horde de Détraqueurs, délivrés Sirius de la plus haute tour du château et un simple géant les effrayait ?

Harry passa devant la statue de Grégory le Hautain puis s'arrêta net quelques mètres plus loin. La porte de la Salle de bain des préfets venait de s'ouvrir en grand. Malefoy, vêtus de son uniforme habituel ne regarda pas derrière lui et marcha en direction du Grand Escalier. Son insigne brillait sur sa poitrine. Harry, qui avait bien pensé à rebrousser chemin afin d'emprunter un passage secret, dû le suivre car il entendait clairement les miaulements de Miss Teigne qui se rapprochaient.

Il avança à contre cœur, suivant Malefoy dans la nuit. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait fut qu'Ombrage ne quitte pas son bureau ce soir-là. Quel mensonge pourrait-il encore inventer s'il était découvert ? Les torches accrochées au mur faisaient vaciller des lueurs fantomatiques sur le sol. L'ombre de Malefoy s'étirait, Harry sur ses talons. Soudain, il eut peur que son ombre à lui puisse être perçue. Il fit volte-face. Rien. Rien excepté une silhouette qui s'esquissait au bout du couloir. Peu à peu, une tâche rose comme une énorme boule de chewing-gum approchait. Ombrage. Quelles raisons l'avaient donc poussée à sortir de son lit à une heure pareille ?

Le cœur d'Harry s'affola. Il s'arrêta net. Les bruits de pas de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard firent se retourner Draco Malefoy. Lui aussi semblait un peu effrayé. La bureaucrate s'approcha et Harry se retrouva entre elle et Malefoy – ses deux ennemis jurés. Il ne manquait plus que Rogue et Voldemort dans la même pièce, pensa-t-il avec fureur. Le parfum immonde d'Ombrage vint à le heurter et Harry contint difficilement sa rage. Elle regarda aux alentours comme si elle s'apprêtait à voir quelqu'un à tout moment puis elle dit :

« - Que faites vous ici Draco, sans votre Brigade ? »

« - Excellente question. Pensa Harry tout en restant immobile sous la cape d'invisibilité. »

Malefoy semblait avoir préparé sa réponse pendant le laps de temps précédent car il débita, l'air confiant :

« - Je vérifiais l'endroit que vous m'avez demandé de surveiller ; à propos de Potter et sa bande de voyous. »

Ombrage arqua un sourcil et répondit :

« - J'y étais justement. Et je ne vous y ai pas vu. »

« - Cela aurait semblé idiot si vous m'aviez vu étant donné que je devais rester caché. Répliqua-t-il avec verve. »

Ombrage le toisa d'un regard impérieux en dépit de sa petite taille. Malefoy faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Pendant un bref moment elle semblait avoir avalé une potion particulièrement infecte mais, au dernier instant, afficha un sourire entendu.

« - Très bien Malefoy, (Harry nota ce changement d'appellation et se prépara au pire) j'imagine que vous avez des traces de Potter ou de l'un de ses amis à présent. »

« - Toutes les expéditions ne sont pas vouées à la réussite si les factions n'ont pas les bonnes armes en main. Prononça le Serpentard avec une once de dédain. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un Potter à attraper… »

Avant que la Grande Inquisitrice ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Malefoy reprit sa route. Harry préféra le suivre que de rester cloué quelque part, au même endroit qu'Ombrage qui était en réalité beaucoup plus dangereuse… Ainsi donc Ombrage savait que l'Armée de Dumbledore préparait quelque chose ? Elle savait aussi le lieu exact de leur réunion s'il avait tout compris. Et elle en avait averti sa brigade et peut-être même Rusard ! Harry comprenait mieux.

A présent, il était si près de Malefoy qu'il pouvait l'entendre respirer. Tous deux débouchèrent sur le Grand Escalier. Ce dernier s'engagea comme à l'ordinaire vers le septième étage. Derrière, Harry échafaudait son plan. Dès que l'escalier sera arrivé à destination, il laisserait Malefoy marcher encore un peu puis il rejoindra sa Salle Commune imperceptiblement. Et si le Serpentard pensait à patrouiller devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame ? Il lui suffirait alors de lui jeter un Stupéfix tout en étant invisible.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. A l'instant même où l'escalier se retrouva dans le vide, éloigné de toutes parois des étages environnants, Draco Malefoy lança un sortilège encore inconnu de son ennemi qui bloqua l'escalier. Juste là, dans le vide, sans aucune issue de secours. Le préfet des vert et argent se retourna, une lueur perfide dans le regard. Il pointa droit sa baguette sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry - quelques marches plus bas.

« - Alors Potter, tu croyais pouvoir nous avoir longtemps ? Déclara-t-il d'un ton onctueux. Je t'ai vu traverser la pelouse du parc tout à l'heure. Mais je n'ai pas pu te suivre car tu étais caché sous ton stupide papier cadeau. Mais j'ai senti ton odeur dans le couloir. Je sais que tu es là. Et au moment même où je te parle je t'ai lancé un sortilège qui paralyse. Je l'ai murmuré alors que j'étais dos à toi. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? »

Harry avait comme les pieds dans du ciment frais. Il était effrayé et impressionné par l'ingéniosité de son ennemi de toujours. Il lui suffisait de descendre quelques marches et de tâtonner au hasard pour trouver l'endroit où il était. C'est ce que fit Draco. Ses bras balayèrent la surface de l'escalier comme un aveugle sans bâton. Puis il effleura l'étoffe fluide comme de l'eau matérialisé. Son visage fut transfiguré par un sourire victorieux, puis il tira. Harry – auparavant sous la cape – était désormais à découvert. Le Gryffondor s'attendait à ce qu'il le frappe et l'humilie un peu. Mais Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur sa propre gorge avec délectation et formula :

« - _Sonorus_. »

Dès lors, sa voix fut amplifiée. Il ajouta :

« - Je l'ai trouvé Professeur. Je suis dans… »

Harry dégaina sa propre baguette et jeta un sortilège de mutisme à Malefoy puis le Stupéfixa. Les yeux gris du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de fureur mêlée. D'un geste rapide, le Survivant annula le sortilège qui remit l'escalier en mouvement et se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Malefoy. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Ombrage les retrouve… Harry, toujours prisonnier du sortilège qui le paralysait, tenait fermement le Serpentard contre lui afin qu'il ne tombe pas en avant puisqu'il était stupéfixé. Pendant de longues minutes, ils attendirent ainsi, en silence. La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard arriva par un autre escalier qui passa juste au-dessus d'eux. Puis elle disparut vers le couloir menant à la tour Gryffondor.

Harry souffla de soulagement contre la nuque de son ennemi. Il déposa son front contre le dos de Malefoy et attendit que quelqu'un d'autre surgisse de nulle part. Il avait encerclé la silhouette du Serpentard de ses bras. Sans préambule, Le Survivant se rendit compte qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches pour que cela soit sain. Il pensa à lâcher Draco. Mais ce dernier serait stupidement tombé sur les marches de pierre, emportant la cape avec lui – au pire – se cassant le nez – au mieux. Résigné, Harry soutint son ennemi et leurs deux corps restèrent donc à proximité. Combien de temps encore avant que le sortilège que lui avait lancé Malefoy ne s'annule ?

Ses bras commençaient presque à s'engourdir. Et Draco qui ne bougeait plus. Cela devenait drôle en fin de compte. Malefoy prisonnier de son propre corps dans les bras de son ennemi juré et invisible de surcroît ! Harry rit doucement.

« - Quelle drôle de soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. Il ne fallait pas trahir sa cachette.

« - Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais je pensais que plus j'étais près du danger, moins on me soupçonnerait d'y être. Avec toi Malefoy, je dois dire que je n'ai rien à craindre. Tu es sans aucun doute mon meilleur bouclier. Tu ne crois pas ? (Harry fit semblant d'attendre une réponse) C'est vrai que tu ne peux rien dire. J'ignore si j'ai jeté un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour durer quelques heures… Nous verrons bien lequel de nos sorts s'annulera en premier. Je pense que c'est un petit défi. Lequel de nous deux est le plus puissant magicien ? Pas la peine de bouillir de l'intérieur Malefoy, je sais que ce que je viens de dire te dresse tes petits cheveux gominés sur la tête. Cela doit être un véritable cauchemar pour toi. Ici, au milieu de nulle part avec Saint Potter pour t'aider à tenir debout parce que tu es stupéfixé et invisible au restant du monde. On peut rester comme ça longtemps. Très longtemps… Des heures peut-être avant qu'on nous découvre ; que quelqu'un nous heurte de plein fouet. Et que dira-t-il alors ? Draco Malefoy dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Qui y croira ? »

Harry s'arrêta de parler car sa carte le gênait. Il continua de tenir fermement Draco d'une main et replaça l'héritage des Maraudeurs. Ce geste lui fit effleurer le dos de sa Némésis. S'il n'était pas stupéfixé, Harry aurait juré le sentir frissonner. Puis il remit ses deux bras autour de sa taille et prit appuie sur son dos pour se décharger d'un poids.

« - Ca te gène si je t'emprunte ta baguette Malefoy ? Demanda innocemment le Gryffondor. On ne sait jamais si une fois le sortilège annulé tu voudrais te retourner contre moi… »

D'un geste, Harry fouilla le pan de la cape de son ennemi. Pourtant – contre toute attente – sa main effleura autre chose de dur. Et ce n'était pas une baguette magique… Harry resta pétrifié et son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, il prononça :

« - Par la barbe de Merlin Malefoy, je serai curieux de savoir à qui tu penses comme ça pour être dans cet état. »

Le Survivant était partagé entre le rire, l'horreur et la stupéfaction. Il tenait entre ses bras un Malefoy excité sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Etait-ce possible ? Harry ricana.

« - Je ne pense pas que cela soit la faute de Crabb et Goyle pour une fois. Et là je t'entends déjà dire ''Lâche-moi espèce de crétin''. Oui je suis un idiot et un idiot sadique qui plus est. Tu pensais à ta petite-copine Malefoy ? Tu t'imaginais déjà avec Parkinson ? Elle et toi en train de vous bécoter… Ou alors le simple fait que je te touche le dos te rend à fleur de peau ? Ne réponds pas Malefoy : je connais déjà la réponse. »

Harry décida de rendre cette entrevue plus intéressante. Il mit ses mains sur l'abdomen de sa Némésis et les passa sous son pull aux bordures vertes. Il déposa son visage au creux de son cou et mordilla légèrement sa peau comme un vampire le ferait bien. Il colla son bassin contre le sien et fit en sorte de créer une sorte de friction entre leurs deux corps. Lente et douce torture. Harry n'avait pas besoin de retourner Draco ni de le toucher pour savoir que tout cela lui faisait de l'effet. Il continua de se frotter à son corps qu'il devinait brûlant puis il sentit le sortilège se dissiper. Le Gryffondor retrouvait la mobilité de ses jambes. Soudain, Harry sentit une main se crisper autour de son poignet : Malefoy aussi pouvait bouger.

« - Rends-moi ma baguette Potter. Rends la moi et je ne dirai rien de ce qu'il s'est passé à Ombrage. »

Le préfet des Serpentard avait une voix hachée, essoufflée comme après une longue course à pied. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas quitté cette marche de l'escalier.

« - Dis plutôt que cela serait honteux si tout Poudlard viendrait à savoir _ça_. Fit remarquer le Gryffondor en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot de sa phrase. »

« - Je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit sinon…

« - Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer des étincelles à la figure ? Ce n'est pas tout Malefoy mais j'ai sommeil. Alors laisse-moi passer avec ma cape et je te jure sur Salazar que ce qui vient de se produire ne sera pas ébruité. »

Malefoy était toujours devant et dos à lui. Surement honteux de ce qu'il venait de se passer pour découvrir son visage. Il déposa la baguette en aubépine sur une marche. Harry ne préféra pas réveiller le dragon qui dort et ôta la cape d'invisibilité de la silhouette de son ennemi. A présent, Draco était visible sur le Grand Escalier. Le Gryffondor n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers la fosse aux lions…

.*.

Le lendemain matin fut le début d'une journée passablement ordinaire. Ron et Hermione avaient, eux, bien dormis et tartinaient joyeusement leurs toasts. Harry, pour sa part, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il pensait aux causes ainsi qu'aux conséquences de son escapade nocturne. Oui, aux conséquences car il y en aura. Draco Malefoy n'en restera pas là. Il le savait. Combien de temps encore ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine à la limite… Mais pas beaucoup de temps. Un Malefoy se venge toujours.

Le Prince des Serpentard était là, comme à son habitude, faisant salon au beau milieu de la table de sa maison. Il parlait avec animation avec quelques camarades de classe. Cependant, il ne se risqua pas à jeter un coup d'œil à la table ennemie tandis qu'à l'ordinaire, Malefoy faisait rire sa joyeuse cour en lançant des piques à propos de Neville ou du Trio d'Or. Personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter.

Ainsi, Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers les serres peu avant la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours. Au dehors, c'était le début du mois d'Avril et les élèves se remettaient doucement de l'anniversaire des dix-sept ans fêtés par Fred et George quelques jours plutôt. Ce fut une sacrée soirée quand on y repensait ! Mais ce qui était le plus fou c'était la soirée d'hier soir. Même les feux d'artifices Weasley n'étaient pas aussi explosifs.

Malefoy dans ses bras. Malefoy excité dans ses bras. Malefoy et lui excités sous la cape d'invisibilité. Oui, ça c'était un véritable feu d'artifice ! Mais un feu de joie était par définition éphémère. Nulle ne pouvait le réanimer ou en faire un à l'identique. Ce qui s'était produit hier soir n'était qu'une pure folie. Et pourtant…

« - A quand la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. ? Demanda Ronald en rajustant la lanière de son sac. »

« - Je ne sais pas encore. Répondit Harry d'une voix lointaine. Je programmerai la date sur les faux galions. »

Hermione ne fit pas attention à l'échange des deux garçons tant elle était occupée à réciter son chapitre d'Arithmancie à voix basse… La journée se passa sans écart particulier sauf qu'Harry semblait distrait. En vérité, il repassait en boucle sa rencontre avec Malefoy de la veille. Pourtant, une peur le taraudait. Les leçons d'occlumencie. Et si Rogue arrivait à voir ce souvenir ? Harry en frissonna d'avance. Néanmoins, il chassa cette idée de son esprit et revint sur terre. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse ses BUSES cette année et cela commençait par une bonne attitude en cours…

« - Ron a raison. Finit par dire Hermione sortie de sa rêverie. Il faut programmer une séance pour l'A.D. sinon nous ne progresserons jamais. »

A contre cœur, Harry s'arrêta et sortit de sa poche le faux galion et programma une séance pour le soir même sous les yeux de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« - Satisfaits ? »

Quelque peu irrité, Harry se remit en marche vers la serre numéro trois où le professeur Chourave s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de la salle de classe…

.*.

Quelques heures plus tard, en début de soirée, Harry, Hermione et Ron se rendaient à la Salle sur Demande, tous trois sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les deux garçons se courbaient un peu afin qu'on ne voie pas leurs longues jambes. Une fois arrivé au septième étage, ils passèrent trois fois devant la porte en pensant très fort à l'endroit qu'il désirait. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer à l'intérieur quand ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux.

« - Entrez. Dit Harryà voix basse. Je vais aller vérifier. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, Harry prit la cape pour lui tout seul et ils furent obligés de rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande afin de se mettre à l'abri d'un éventuel danger. Le Gryffondor marcha à pas feutré jusqu'à la source du bruit. Un renfoncement dans le mur aurait pu servir de cachette. Dès lors, Draco Malefoy surgit de là et déclara :

« - Je savais que vous vous cachiez ici Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. »

Le brun, bien qu'invisible, prit la peine de répondre :

« - C'est la Salle sur Demande ou communément appelée la Salle Va-Et-Vient. En parlant de ça, tu en as apprécié certains va-et-vient hier soir… Nargua-t-il. »

« - Je ne te permets pas Potter ! Cracha le Serpentard en perdant subitement le peu de couleur que comportait son visage. »

« - Je n'ai jamais demandé ton autorisation Malefoy. Répliqua Harry en s'avançant sans que son ennemi puisse le voir. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Je vous espionne. »

« - Je n'y crois pas. Si cela avait été le cas, tu aurais prit plus de soins afin qu'on ne t'entende pas. Argumenta le Survivant. »

« - J'en avais marre d'attendre. »

Un silence suivit cet échange. Sans préambule, Draco enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui couvrait Harry, la faisant alors tomber par terre.

« - Je préfère voir la personne à qui je parle. »

« - Cela ne te dérangeait pas trop hier soir. »

Draco rougit comme un Scroutt à Pétard.

« - Arrêtes de faire référence au passé Potter. Menaça le Serpentard. Tu en deviens un grain pathétique. »

« - _Pathétique_ ? Répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en chaleur dès qu'on me…

Des personnes arrivaient à l'autre bout du couloir. Malefoy se baissa et ramassa la cape d'invisibilité qu'il jeta sur Harry et lui, rendant alors leur cachette impénétrable. Dean, Neville et Luna marchaient en catimini jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Harry les regarda passer la porte du coin de l'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le préfet des vert et argent.

« - Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas arrêté ? »

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Argua l'autre. »

« - Pourquoi nous avoir couvert tous les deux de la cape d'invisibilité alors que nous sommes contre un mur ? Questionna Harry avec un sourire en coin. »

« - Trop de ''pourquoi'' à la fois Potter. Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de te débarrasser de ce rictus tout à fait inutile. J'ai à te parler sérieusement… Hier soir, je me suis égaré et ma raison avec. Il faut que tu saches que cela ne reproduira plus. Nous sommes ennemis. Point. »

« - J'ai cru toucher un point sensible hier soir justement… »

« - Arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus Potter ! Tu as un humour débile et de toute manière tu… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Harry passa une seconde fois en vingt-quatre heures ses mains sous son pull. Les mots semblèrent se coincer dans sa gorge et Draco suivit des yeux les mouvements effectués par sa Némésis. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de reprendre :

« - Je ne suis pas un homme facile Potter. »

« - Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Susurra ce dernier en lui infligeant un suçon au cou. »

Harry remonta lentement vers le contour de sa mâchoire et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Pendant ce temps, ses mains remontèrent légèrement son pull, ayant ainsi libre accès à sa peau diaphane. Malefoy gémit. Cela semblait presque surréaliste comme situation – encore une fois d'ailleurs. Et Harry – au lieu de se détester – y prenait goût. Contrairement à hier, il n'y avait pas que l'envie de sa Némésis qui se faisait ressentir. Le dialogue instauré entre leurs deux virilités tendues accentuait leurs gémissements. D'ailleurs, ils durent se retenir à de nombreuses reprises afin que quiconque ne puisse les entendre. En effet, devant la Salle sur Demande les membres de l'A.D. continuaient d'aller et venir. Harry cru, pendant un bref instant, que Cho Chang allait les débusquer. Mais elle entra à l'intérieur avec les autres. Les « Où est Harry ? » fusaient dans sa tête.

Et quelque chose lui disait que cette question reviendrait souvent… Le souffle de Draco était erratique et avant qu'il ne puisse arriver au point de non-retour juste causé par des frottements, le Gryffondor arrêta de bouger. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment. Puis, le brun finit par dire :

« - Je crois que j'ai saisi le message Malefoy. »

Dès lors, il tourna les talons et retourna lentement dans la Salle sur Demande, le temps que sa masculinité ne désenfle…

**Fin de l'épisode 1**(*)

* * *

(*) Os trop long donc découpé en épisodes !

Corrigé par **Livioute**. ____ Allez lire sa fanfiction : "_Our Playing Field_ " [**HPDM**]

J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce début d'Os. Les épisodes suivant viendront ! A très vite. **Dairy22**.


	2. Episode 2

*

* * *

* **Episode 2** *

* * *

*

* * *

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. A de simples frictions. Mais le sort en voulu autrement. Harry et Draco se rencontraient plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée dans les couloirs de l'école. Ce qui était censé être un problème concernant le maintient de la paix sociale n'en fut pas un. Ils ne faisaient que de se regarder du coin de l'œil. Et encore ! Qui aurait pu deviner qu'ils partageaient une certaine complicité uniquement sous le revers de la cape d'invisibilité ? Personne. Personne excepté eux. Les deux rivaux de toujours aux yeux de tous ; amants dans l'intimité.

« - Amants ? Est-ce que le terme s'y prêtait vraiment ? Pensa Harry. »

Il ne le savait pas plus que si demain il allait pleuvoir. En entrant dans la salle de Potions, leurs manches se frôlèrent. Le club des Serpentard s'attendait déjà aux éclats de voix de leur Prince qui, en temps normal, aurait dit quelque chose du genre : « - Dégage Potter : tu répands ta crasse. » Mais rien ne vint. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Harry entra donc le premier suivit de peu par Lavande Brown. Théodore Nott arqua un sourcil face à la guerre froide que se menaient les deux grands. Hermione aussi sembla remarquer ce changement d'attitude mais elle ne chercha pas la raison des effets, trop heureuse d'avoir évité une énième querelle…

A la sortie du cours, Harry avait à la fois épongé les sarcasmes de Rogue ainsi que les œillades de Draco. Il fut à peine sortit des cachots qu'il se réfugia dans un coin sombre et jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur sa silhouette. Les élèves sortaient peu à peu et Hermione et Ron se demandèrent où était passé leur comparse. Une fois la salle vide, ils en déduisirent qu'il était déjà parti déjeuner. Pansy était accrochée au bras de la fouine-en-chef. Derrière eux, Zabini, Nott, Crabb et Goyle discutaient à propos de la nouvelle sélection bulgare de Quidditch. Harry les suivit tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune et les portes s'ouvrirent lorsqu'ils prononcèrent le mot de passe '_Serfendor_'. Une pièce sombre se dévoila à lui. Le plafond était animé d'une lueur nacrée. On entendait le bruit des mouvements de l'eau par moment. A quelques endroits, on pouvait voir le Lac de Poudlard s'étendre par des vitres incrustées à la pierre dure de l'édifice. Un lustre surplombait la salle et propageait des lueurs vacillantes. Des fauteuils capitonnés noirs se faisaient face tout comme deux canapés verts en cuir. Entre le mobilier, un tapis finement brodé déployait toute sa majesté. Dessus était tissés tous les noms des élèves ayant appartenu à la maison Serpentard comme un gigantesque arbre généalogique. Non loin, un feu ronflait dans une cheminée recouverte d'un manteau de marbre noir. Des cierges ensorcelés volaient à quelques centimètres au-dessus des tables d'étude. Une petite estrade menait à une bibliothèque regorgeant d'ouvrages anciens.

Harry, toujours invisible, se demanda de quelle manière il parviendrait à entrer en contact avec sa Némésis sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce fut Pansy qui mit fin à ses pensées tortueuses :

« - Je vais aller chercher mes affaires de l'après-midi. Dit-elle d'un ton doucereux. »

Malefoy se contenta d'hocher ostensiblement de la tête. Les autres garçons montèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur dortoir. Malefoy ferma la marche et Harry se précipita pour le retenir par le bras.

« - C'est moi. Murmura-t-il alors que le pan de la cape de Blaise Zabini disparaissait en haut de l'escalier. »

Draco Malefoy sembla se détendre car il descendit d'une marche en lançant un regard soupçonneux vers les dortoirs. Harry profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour jeter la cape sur le blond. Ainsi invisibles, ils pouvaient se permettre davantage de choses.

« - Que fais-tu ici Potter ? »

« - Je vous espionne. Chuchota le Gryffondor avec un sourire aux lèvres. »

« - Très drôle. Murmura l'autre. Dis plutôt que tu ne peux plus te passer de ma présence. »

« - Certainement Malefoy. Nous savons tous que tu es un être indispensable pour la survie du monde sorcier… Susurra le brun. »

« - Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi. »

« - Ca a toujours été un jeu entre nous. Avoua-t-il à voix basse. Un jeu basé sur l'attirance ou la répulsion. Et là en l'occurrence, il s'agit plus du premier ordre… »

Il captura furtivement les lèvres de Draco. Ce fut très rapide. Juste un avant goût. Qui sera le prochain à jeter les dés ? Le Serpentard semblait trop choqué pour bouger. Son visage était pétrifié. Nerveusement, le Survivant se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« - J'ai dû pousser le dragon un peu trop loin. »

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« - J'ai cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques tout à l'heure. Ca ne me dérange pas de sécher. Surtout si c'est pour contempler ta fameuse cape d'invisibilité… »

« - Alors allons-nous en avant que tes amis – faute d'un meilleur terme – ne débarquent. Ajouta Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant. »

Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi aux conséquences, comme tous bons ennemis qui se respectent. Ils pensaient au moment présent. Celui qu'ils vivaient et que nulle ne pouvait leur enlever. Le délicieux immédiat. Une fois sorti de la Salle Commune, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent compte que leurs deux corps se frôlaient, se caressaient même sans s'en apercevoir. Ils montèrent l'escalier menant au Hall, passèrent devant la Grande Salle et montèrent un peu plus haut, dans un couloir vide de tout élève. Peeves vola juste au-dessus d'eux d'un air distrait en caquetant « Weasley est notre Roi. » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry trouva cette chanson mélodieuse. Draco lui lança un sourire en coin - c'était lui le compositeur de la chanson - et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se jette voracement sur sa bouche. Ils se retrouvèrent contre un tableau dont le sujet était absent. La toile faillit tomber par terre tant le Serpentard le repoussa sur le mur avec violence.

Draco enleva le pull du Gryffondor puis ouvrit sa chemise blanche en faisant sauter les boutons. Il se délecta de la sensation de chair sous ses mains et commença un corps à corps serré. Le blond mordit les lèvres de sa Némésis avec verve et l'embrassa sans reprendre son souffle. Très vite, il descendit sa main arachnéenne à la lisière du pantalon de ce dernier et caressa sa virilité à travers le tissu. Harry gémit contre ses lèvres. Finalement, il empoigna sa hampe dressée et fit rouler ses doigts tout autour pendant des minutes qui parurent trop courtes selon Harry. Le temps pressait. Ils entendirent quelques élèves revenir du déjeuner pour les cours de l'après-midi. Les deux rivaux se consultèrent du regard : arrêter maintenant de peur d'être découvert ou continuer à tout prix ?

Harry, avec son tempérament de feu, déposa sa main sur celle de Draco qui tenait encore sa virilité. Continuer à tout prix ; voilà la réponse ! Un groupe de première année passèrent près d'eux sans se douter de rien. Harry retenait la cape d'invisibilité tout comme le flot de gémissements qui ne demandait qu'à s'écouler de sa bouche. Le plaisir grandissait avec la masse d'élèves qui affluait. Draco eut un sourire carnassier en se disant qu'ils avaient choisi le couloir le plus fréquenté de l'école à cette heure-ci…

« - Ne pense même pas… à me faire une crasse Malefoy… ou tu le paieras cher. Avertit le Gryffondor entre deux soubresauts de plaisir. »

« - Je n'ai jamais demandé ton autorisation Potter. Souffla-t-il quoique amusé. Parce que tu sais où tu peux te la mettre… »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Draco glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de son ennemi de toujours qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne pu manifester son mécontentement avec des mots car Ombrage traversait le couloir d'un pas de sénateur. Cette simple vision aurait pu le refroidir si seulement Draco n'avait pas commencé un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son doigt, vite rejoint par un autre.

« - Je te déteste. Maugréa Harry tant bien que mal. »

« - Et moi j'adore ça… »

Harry ne l'écouta plus. Il profitait de son plaisir comme si dans quelques minutes il allait mourir. Est-ce qu'un jour dans sa vie il aurait pu croire qu'il prendrait goût à une forme d'exhibitionnisme ? Certainement pas. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, comment arrêter ? Tout ce que à quoi il pensait, c'était lui et Malefoy sous la cape d'invisibilité. Son monde s'arrêtait là. Sans signe précurseur, il atteignit un pallier de plaisir. Il se crispa un instant, se cambrant également sous les yeux lubrique du serpent. Une légère fontaine de jouvence s'étala sur ses doigts. Draco amena sa main à sa bouche et se lécha les doigts, juste devant Harry qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

« - Pas la peine de faire cette tête, c'est plus propre qu'on ne le croit. Réprimanda-t-il. C'est la bouche qui est l'endroit le plus sale du corps humain. »

« - Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as déjà fait avec la tienne Malefoy. Murmura Harry en remettant son pantalon. »

« - N'imagine pas dans ce cas. Plaisanta le préfet des vert et argent. »

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit et Harry leva légèrement la tête vers le plafond en soufflant. Draco attendit que le dernier élève entre dans sa salle de classe pour ôter la cape de sa silhouette. A présent, les deux ennemis étaient visibles aux yeux de tous et la petite bulle d'intimité semblait s'être percée. Draco fit volte-face et disparut au bout du couloir. Harry ne voulu pas bouger. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de repasser dans sa mémoire ce qu'il venait de se produire comme pour ne jamais se détacher de ce souvenir…

.*.

Le soir même, Harry se maudit d'avoir leçon d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Il n'avait même pas essayé de fermer son esprit à toute intrusion ces derniers temps ! Il avala rapidement quelque chose dans la Grande Salle, évitant le regard appuyé de Malefoy, et à sept-heures se dirigea vers les cachots. Rogue était assis à son bureau, corrigeant des copies. Le jeune Gryffondor n'osa pas s'avancer plus, comme si le Maître des Potions portait une maladie particulièrement contagieuse.

« - Sortez votre baguette Potter. Nous allons vite voir si les minces barrières de votre esprit s'écrouleront au bout d'une minute ou deux. Nargua-t-il. »

Harry tremblait déjà ; mauvais signe. Il eut à peine le temps de se préparer que Rogue s'introduisait dans son esprit… Il se revoyait se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite… Graup déracinait des pins plus grands que lui, répandant des aiguilles par terre et dans ses cheveux… Il marchait en direction du château, entendant le bruit des sabots des Centaures… Il était dans le Hall, évitant de peu Rusard… Il se revoyait suivre Malefoy après s'être arrêté non loin d'Ombrage… Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux sur l'escalier bloqué… L'un contre l'autre… Draco qui était excité… L'image d'un galion d'or… La porte de la Salle Va-Et-Vient… Ses va-et-vient contre Draco… Draco et lui sous la cape d'invisibilité…

« - STOP ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il était debout, en sueur, devant le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier avait abaissé sa baguette et le regardait d'un air indescriptible. On lisait dans ses yeux noirs scarabée de la stupeur, de l'horreur et quelque chose de bien plus profond encore…

« - Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix provenant presque d'outre-tombe. »

« - Je ne sais pas. Mentit Harry avec fureur. »

Pendant un long moment, Rogue chercha un contact visuel avec le Gryffondor qui fixa un pied de table avec obstination. Il savait que son professeur était un assez bon occlumens pour percer la vérité à travers un regard. Finalement, Rogue lâcha avec scepticisme :

« - Je crois que je viens de pénétrer dans votre subconscient… Et il n'est pas très beau à voir… »

Harry du ravaler sa fierté de peur de se trahir.

« - Ca ira pour aujourd'hui. Votre esprit est déjà poussé à ses limites et il invente des choses ou en dévoile d'autres… Je n'en sais rien. Après tout, le cas Potter est si… _fascinant_. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que vous ne faites pas preuve d'étroitesse d'esprit… »

Harry avait déjà fait demi-tour et sortait du bureau putride de Rogue. Quelle cuisante humiliation ! Il se promit d'avertir sa Némésis dès qu'il en aurait le temps.

.*.

Le matin suivant fut maussade. Harry ne leva pas son nez de son bol de lait.

« - Allez Harry, je suis sûre que vous gagnerez le prochain match. Encouragea Hermione tandis que Ron essayait littéralement de se fondre avec la table. »

C'était un samedi et l'entraînement de Quidditch avait été véritablement pitoyable. Ron avait lâché le Souafle tellement de fois qu'ils n'avaient plus compté. Tout Poudlard parlait de la prochaine défaite des rouge et or face à Serpentard et Draco Malefoy semblait vouloir le leur rappeler :

« - Alors Potter, prêt à être en bas du classement avec les Canons de Chudley ? Nargua-t-il. »

« - Tu aurais pu trouver mieux en ce beau matin Malefoy. Par exemple, une bonne plaisanterie à propos des Joncheruines m'aurait vaguement remonté le moral. Répondit le brun du tac au tac. »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« - Les Joncheruines sont des nuisibles qui entrent dans tes oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau. Harry en a souvent autour de lui d'après ce que dit Loufoca… Euh je veux dire, Luna Lovegood. Expliqua Hermione, fière de pouvoir étaler sa science. »

Draco la toisa avec tout le mépris du monde et s'attarda sur Ron qui semblait vouloir se noyer dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

« - Je vois, finit-il par dire, Potter, tu devrais surveiller Weasmoche ou sinon tu joueras sans gardien la semaine prochaine. Enfin, de toute manière ça ne changera pas grand chose… Ajouta-t-il en ricanant. »

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent toute rouges. Avant qu'Hermione ou Harry ne puissent répliquer, Rogue arriva juste devant eux et prononça :

« - Quelle belle journée Messieurs pour un corps à corps. »

Et pour la première fois dans l'Histoire de Poudlard depuis sa création… Un Serpentard souriait en public comme un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir son poids en friandises. Rogue regarda tantôt Draco puis Harry avec un large sourire puis s'en alla joyeusement jusqu'à la table des professeurs sous les yeux éberlués des élèves.

« - Je crois que des Joncheruines sont à ses trousses. Proféra Malefoy plus pour lui-même. »

En temps normal, Harry aurait rit. Mais là, la situation était trop gênante. Rogue se moquait de lui. Rogue tirait un plaisir sans vergogne de ses séances d'occlumencie censées être confidentielles. Soudain, le Survivant se leva et dit :

« - Malefoy, conseil de guerre. »

Le blond arqua un sourcil et son regard alla discrètement du visage à l'entrejambe de son rival.

« - Maintenant Potter ? Tu ne peux pas attendre pour qu'on se tire dans les pattes ? »

« - C'est bien la première fois que je te vois réticent à l'idée de pouvoir me faire du mal Malefoy. Riposta l'autre. »

Le préfet des vert et argent jeta un regard en biais à ses deux colosses pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient les attendre ici. Hermione jeta un regard éloquent à Harry qui sourit légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Draco et Harry sortirent de la Grande Salle et le Gryffondor était sûr et certain qu'en se retournant il verrait Rogue l'observer avec un sourire en coin machiavélique…

Une fois les portes passées, Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et jeta la cape sur son ennemi et lui. Le Gryffondor l'entraîna jusqu'au second étage puis il se dépêcha de dire :

« - Rogue sait. »

« - Rogue sait quoi ? »

« - Rogue sait pour nous deux. Ajouta Harry. Tu as vu sa tête tout à l'heure quand il est passé près de nous ? »

« - Il ne peut rien savoir si personne ne le lui as dit à moins que… »

« - Je n'ai rien dit à Hermione et Ron si c'est ça que tu imagines et dans lequel cas cela avait été ça, ils n'auraient jamais vendu la mèche. Trancha le brun. Et toi… Tu l'as dis à quelqu'un ? »

« - A mon père, oui. Et il veut ta peau. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir puis il finit par dire :

« - Comme si ça changeait grand-chose. »

« - Je plaisantais Potter. Je ne l'ai dis à personne : j'en mourrai ! S'exclama le Serpentard. »

« - Comment dois-je le prendre ? »

« - Aussi désagréablement que possible. »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux puis finirent par éclater de rire. Une première année qui passait par là toute seule s'arrêta net, regarda tout autour d'elle, et affolée repartit en criant. Les rires de Draco reprirent de plus belle, ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Il déposa sa main contre le mur, secoué par l'euphorie. Harry le regarda, puis passa deux doigts sous son menton afin de croiser ses yeux gris.

« - Je crois qu'on lui a fait peur. »

« - Je crois aussi Potter. Finit-il par dire entre deux hoquets. »

« - Revenons-en au problème Rogue. »

« - Comment sait-il ? »

« - Et bien, il l'a lu dans mon esprit lors d'une leçon particulière. »

« - Je croyais que tu suivais des cours de Potions de rattrapage ? »

« - Ca s'appelle mentir au peuple. »

« - Ouais, bah je ne fais pas parti du peuple. Grogna le blond. »

« - Excusez-moi de l'affront _My Lord_. Que puis-je faire pour être pardonné ? »

Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres fines du Serpentard.

« A genoux. »

Harry eu quelques réticences avant de s'exécuter. Une fois ses genoux sur le sol, il passa ses doigts sur l'entre-jambe du blond puis fit glisser la braguette de son pantalon.

« - Tu as de la chance Potter. On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien… Je l'ai ensorcelé. Normalement elle mord toutes mains intruses. Tu sais, avec les pondeuses en chaleur on ne sait jamais… »

Harry roula des yeux et fit entrer ses doigts au contact du sous-vêtement de son amant. Il le baissa lentement ; Draco, toujours debout, le regarda faire.

Il lapa le bout de sa hampe, levant les yeux afin d'essayer de croiser ceux de Draco. Il tourna sa langue autour de l'extrémité sentant alors le goût typiquement masculin s'imprégner sur ses papilles gustatives. Il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et passa ses lèvres gonflées par le plaisir sur un des flancs de la masculinité du jeune Serpentard. Il remonta tout le long de son érection avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable. Il recommença la même opération de l'autre côté en fermant parfois les yeux afin de se laisser envahir du parfum musqué que dégageait la hampe érigée.

Il passa rapidement sa langue sur toute la surface du muscle fièrement dressé et se mit à le mordiller légèrement, prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Draco suffoquait de plaisir tant cela était intense. Finalement il le prit à pleine bouche, ayant au préalable suçoté le bout qui était resté coincé dans son palais et le faisait rouler tantôt sur sa langue, tantôt sur la paroi intérieur de ses joues. Il entama une petite série de va-et-vient sur la virilité de Draco qui palpitait dans sa bouche. Avant que ce dernier n'atteigne le point de non retour, Harry cessa de jouer avec et se retira.

Draco semblait tétanisé et luisait de sueur. Ses épaules tressautaient et sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait plus contrôler la mélopée de gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il s'accrochait désespérément au mur pour contenir ce plaisir brûlant qui le noyait tel un feu froid qui s'emparait de son corps tout entier...

Harry se releva lentement et déclara :

« - Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien mais ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Il rangea la cape d'invisibilité en même temps que Draco le faisait avec sa virilité. Celui-ci avait le visage rouge.

« - Je suis frustré Potter ! Grogna-t-il. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

« - Ouais, que tu vas te balader avec une trique d'hyppogriffe toute la journée. »

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry s'en alla, le cœur plus léger…

**Fin de l'épisode 2**

* * *

Tadaaaam, voilà la fin de l'épisode 2 de l'Os, j'espère que vous l'avez appréciés ! En tout cas, je pense qu'il y aura quatre épisodes. =D Donc voilà, euh, un merci à **LittleBeattle**(lectrice number one) & **Livioute**(correctrice) et aux lecteurs laissant des reviews en anonyme ! A bientôt pour la suite, **Dairy22**.


	3. Episode 3

*

* * *

* **Episode 3 ***

* * *

*

* * *

« - Potter est un salaud. »

« - Plus que d'habitude ? Supposa Blaise en tournant nonchalamment une page de la Gazette du Sorcier sans quitter des yeux le journal. »

« - _Plus que d'habitude_. Confirma Draco en marchant en long et en large tel un lion en cage. Potter est un salaud qui porte la poisse. Voilà, c'est dit. »

« - Au fait, tu as fais ton devoir d'Astronomie ? Questionna le brun en se jetant sur une grille de mots croisés version sorcier. »

Draco fit volte-face, le visage rouge.

« - Non mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Monsieur fait ses stupides mots croisés… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ! Je te dis que Potter est un salaud et toi, tu n'acquiesces même pas. Je te chatie Blaise. Toi et toute ta lignée !

« - Bah, vas-y : chatte-moi. »

Le préfet des vert et argent faillit défaillir. Puis contre toute attente, il éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur le canapé le plus proche de sa Salle Commune. Une cinquième année, qui passait près d'eux, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant les deux jeunes hommes rire, plus beaux qu'à l'ordinaire…

« - Tu es en manque ? Demanda Draco entre deux hoquets. »

« - Je n'ai pas touché à quoi que se soit de féminin depuis deux semaines… »

« - Et de masculin ? »

« - Tu me prends pour qui là ? S'insurgea Blaise en jetant la Gazette sur la table basse. »

« - C'était juste une question comme ça… »

« - Et toi ? »

« - Quoi _moi _? »

« - Tu as touché à quelque chose ces derniers temps ? »

« - A part moi-même, non. Mentit Draco Malefoy. Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ? »

« - Je veux bien croire qu'à tes yeux, personne n'a de vie sociale mais tu te trompes. Si tu veux te lustrer le manche à balai, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« - Tout le monde dit ça. Nargua le blond avec un rictus. »

« - Du moins que tu jettes un sortilège de silence à ton lit, j'en ai rien à ciré. »

« - Menteur. Cingla Draco. Avoues, ça t'intéresse. »

« - J'en n'ai rien à secouer de tes trois poils blonds sur ton sucre d'orge. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu foutais avec Potter avant l'heure du déjeuner. Ca consistait en quoi votre ''conseil de guerre'' ? Demanda le brun. »

« - On faisait une sorte d'accord. Avec les examens qui arrivent on voulait se calmer pendant quelques semaines. »

« - _Menteur_. Répéta Blaise Zabini. »

« - Fouineur. »

« - Si c'était si simple que ça, pourquoi tu es arrivé avec un ton tout rouge, la respiration haletante et une gaule de dragon ? »

Draco devint écarlate.

« - J'ai rencontré une jolie nana entre temps. En passant au premier étage. Tu sais comment sont les Pouffsouffle ? Toujours en chaleur. »

« - Alors pourquoi tu m'as dis que tu n'avais rien touché depuis un certain temps ? »

Selon les récentes statistiques de Sorcière Météo, une tempête était sur le point d'éclater dans la Salle Commune Serpentard. Les yeux orageux de Draco lançaient des éclairs.

« - Occupes-toi de tes fesses Zabini, y'a déjà bien assez à faire. »

Sur cette réplique digne d'une pièce de théâtre burlesque, Draco sortit du nid de vipères, la tête haute – se prenant un mur au passage. En passant le portrait d'entrée, il put entendre les rires clairs de Blaise s'élever jusqu'à ses oreilles.

.*.

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il était en train de rédiger une dissertation de métamorphose pour le lendemain sans grogner. Chose anormale qu'Hermione Granger remarqua immédiatement.

« - Il y a quelque chose là-dedans que je n'aurai pas su relever ? Dit-elle avec un semblant d'ironie. »

Harry leva le nez de son parchemin constellé de tâches d'encre avant de déclarer :

« - C'est juste ce schéma animé où on voit le singe se transformer en banane… Ca me fait toujours rire. Mentit le brun tandis que Ron l'écoutait depuis la barrière de livres qu'Hermione avait érigé entre eux. »

« - J'avoue que ça a quelque chose de comique. Reprit Ronald. Surtout en phase trois quand on obtient une banane poilue… »

« - Vous êtes immondes ! S'exclama Hermione. »

« - Bah quoi ? Pour une fois qu'on s'intéresse à cette matière ! Rétorqua Ronald. »

La préfète des rouge et or semblait être sur le point d'avaler du Polynectar aux extraits de Goyle tant sa grimace était horrible et singulière. Ron éclata de rire. Il se balançait justement sur sa chaise et tomba à la renverse, emportant une flopée de bouquins avec lui. Hermione se précipita pour l'aider. Harry allait la rejoindre quand il aperçut Draco Malefoy au bout de la rangée, exultant de rage. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour agir. Harry sortit sa cape de son sac à dos et la jeta sur lui. Une fois qu'elle fut bien mise en place, il vit Hermione et Ron sortir de sous la table, recouverts de poussière.

« - Où est Harry ? Questionna Ronald en époussetant son uniforme. »

« - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Souffla la jeune Gryffondor en balayant la pièce des yeux. »

Harry se faufila entre les tables d'étude et une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Draco, il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

« - Ce que je t'ai donné ne t'a pas suffit ? Toujours pas rassasié Malefoy ? »

Le Serpentard tourna légèrement son visage vers la gauche, en provenance du bruit, puis afficha un sourire carnassier.

« - Par là, Potter. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Harry, toujours invisible, le suivit entre les dédales interminables de la bibliothèque. Le Serpentard s'arrêta non loin de la réserve et regarda à chaque bout de l'allée avant de parler.

« - Finis ce que tu as fais. »

« - Fais le toi-même. »

« - Exécute Potty. »

« - Je ne suis pas ton chien. »

« - Et encore moins ma chienne. Alors vas-y Potter. Plonge ta main. »

« - Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Parkinson ? Maintenant laisse-moi passer Malefoy. Je ne suis pas ta main droite. »

Harry s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Draco lui fit volontairement un croche-pied. Le brun tomba en avant, la cape d'invisibilité révéla alors ses baskets.

« - Mrs Pince ! Glapit le Serpentard. Un élève essayait d'entrer par effraction dans la réserve ! »

La bibliothécaire arriva comme une furie au bout de l'allée et arracha la cape d'invisibilité avec ses ongles acérés tandis que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger venaient d'apparaître. Draco afficha un sourire triomphant tandis que le Survivant écopait d'une généreuse portion de retenues. Le préfet des vert et argent s'appuya nonchalamment sur une rangée de livres et tapota sur son insigne d'un petit air satisfait avant de s'en aller.

« - _Echec et Mat_. Murmura le blond avant de franchir la porte de la bibliothèque où il entendait encore les cris de Mrs Pince s'élever au-delà des ouvrages parcheminés. »

.*.

Une semaine s'était écoulée durant laquelle Harry avait du nettoyer la bibliothèque de fond en comble chaque soir où il n'avait ni retenue avec Ombrage, les réunions de l'A.D. ou encore leçon d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Ces sept derniers jours passèrent avec une vitesse folle tant et si bien qu'Harry ne faisait plus que des nuits blanches afin d'effectuer ses devoirs scolaires.

Le blond, quant à lui, s'extasiait de voir sa Némésis si épuisée par sa faute. Dès qu'il passait devant son rival il affichait un sourire flamboyant en lançant un habituel « Belle gueule Potter. » dont il ne se lassait pas. Le brun se contentait d'afficher une moue rancunière approximative. A vrai dire, le manque de sommeil affaiblissait ses facultés d'hostilité envers quiconque : il était amorphe. De ce fait, Malefoy finissait par se lasser de cette attitude totalement Je-M'en-Foutiste. Il détestait Saint Potter et sa clique. Mais il le détestait encore plus de n'obtenir aucune réaction de sa part.

Un soir, alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle, Draco se retrouva nez à nez avec ce qui était - selon lui – l'archétype de l'anti-héro.

« - Quoi de neuf dans ta pitoyable existence Potter ? Nargua-t-il. »

« - Rien de bien beau. Il y a toujours cette fouine qui me court après. »

Malefoy grimaça tandis que Théodore Nott s'arrêtait à leur hauteur, les écoutant sans vergogne.

« - C'est le fantôme de ton odeur nauséabonde qui ne te quitte plus Potty. Lança le blond, ne trouvant rien de mieux à répliquer. »

« - Tu me déçois. Après une semaine de silence radio tu ne trouves que des blagues concernant mon hygiène ? Petite baisse de régime la fouine… »

« - Je t'interdis de… »

« - Je n'ai jamais demandé ton autorisation. Trancha le Gryffondor. »

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de devoir passer ses soirées avec Mrs Pince ? »

« - Elle m'a confisqué la cape grâce à toi. »

Draco Malefoy semblait avoir avalé un bon litre d'Empestine. Il effaça la distance entre lui et sa Némésis et murmura :

« - _Notre_ cape ? »

« - Notre ? »

« - Enfin je veux dire… après ce qu'on a partagé là-dessous ; tu comprends ? »

« - Non je ne comprends pas. Rétorqua Harry, à bout de nerfs. On n'a rien… partagé…excepté une haine mutuelle et durable. »

Draco ne laissa pas transparaître son trouble puis dit d'une voix plus forte :

« - Comme si je m'attendais à autre chose venant de toi, _Potty_. »

Le Gryffondor lui transmit tout son dédain à travers un regard et se dirigea vers le Grand Escalier, surement pour une énième retenue…

« - On y va Draco ? »

La voix de Théodore le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le fumet irrésistible du dîner l'attendait. Or, il serra les poings et déclara sans même se retourner :

« - Je dois aller faire quelque chose. Ne m'attends pas. »

Il traversa le Hall et monta quatre à quatre les marches du Grand Escalier. Arrivé au cinquième étage il fonça vers la bibliothèque où les derniers élèves s'en allaient. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur et rentra quand Mrs Pince fut de dos. Il courut le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à une rangée et se cacha dans un renfoncement de mur. Il attendit dans cette position inconfortable pendant de longues minutes avant que la bibliothécaire ne s'en aille, verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Quand la porte fut close, Draco s'extirpa de sa cachette et formula :

« - _Accio_ cape d'invisibilité. »

Rien ne se produisit. Il s'y était attendu mais avait tout de même décidé d'essayer. Il souffla péniblement et se dirigea vers le bureau encombré de Mrs Pince. Il souleva un tas de rouleaux de parchemins et faillit se faire attaquer par des trombones lovés sur eux-mêmes tel un reptile particulièrement coriace. Une agrafeuse ensorcelée lui sauta à la figure et mordit avec avidité tout le pourtour du bureau en acajou. De l'encre projeta des tâches un peu partout au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait les tiroirs. Soudain, une voix narquoise trancha l'air :

« - C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Harry Potter tenant la cape d'invisibilité du bout des doigts. Le Serpentard semblait stupéfait et ne put refermer sa bouche immédiatement.

« - Comment as-tu fais pour… »

« - Peu importe. L'essentiel c'est que je l'ai à présent. Cette vieille harpie n'en connait pas la valeur de toute manière et l'aura oublié si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Répliqua le brun en enfilant la cape d'invisibilité. »

Maintenant qu'on ne le voyait plus, le Serpentard prononça :

« - Eh, Potter ! Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en aller sans moi ? »

« - Tu as peur du noir Malefoy ? Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. »

« - Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me soupçonne d'avoir volé quelque chose ici. »

« - Bah, tu es déjà en très mauvaise position si tu veux mon avis… »

« - Je n'en ai rien à cirer de ton avis Potter parce que je… »

Sans préambule, une main vint caresser son entrejambe. Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. La main de Potter plongea dans son pantalon et ses doigts vinrent à frôler sa virilité.

« - C'est pour ça que tu étais si irritable ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il laissait la cape tomber à ses pieds. »

Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux afin de se délecter de cette caresse. Très vite, il sentit son orgueil gonfler et ne put contenir davantage la mélopée de gémissements qui s'écoulaient de ses lèvres. Harry fit de luxuriants mouvements de va-et-vient le long de son membre frémissant et ajouta :

« - Satisfait d'avoir obtenu sa friandise Malef… »

Soudain, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit en grand sur Rusard qui s'écria :

« - Vous êtes pris la main dans le sac sale petit morveux ragou… »

Le concierge ne put finir sa phrase que sa voix se perdit et il roula des yeux avant de s'évanouir. Le pauvre homme – à cent cinquante ans passés – n'avait pas supporté le choc d'une telle vision. Harry n'avait pas retiré sa main du dit _sac_ durant cette scène quelque peu improbable et Draco semblait être pétrifié d'horreur. Quand la tête de Rusard heurta le parquet impeccable de la bibliothèque, le blond déclara :

« - Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Rusard dira aussitôt à Ombrage que… »

« - Elle ne le croira pas. Ce n'est qu'un vieux Cracmol gâteux et sans importance selon elle. Dommage que je ne sache pas opérer le sort d'Amnésie… Ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur en enlevant sa main du pantalon de Draco. »

« - Granger se fera un plaisir de t'aider. Dit le Serpentard d'un ton cynique en ramassant la cape d'invisibilité. Viens avant que Miss Teigne ne débarque. »

« - Je croyais que l'insigne de préfet était la meilleure cape d'invisibilité dans l'enceinte du château ? Murmura Harry en le rejoignant sous l'étoffe fluide. »

« - Ton imbécilité te perdra mon cher Potter. »

Tous deux sortirent de la bibliothèque sans même un regard vers Rusard étendu les bras en croix. S'il mourrait, tous les étudiants de Poudlard fêteraient cela pendant un bon mois ! Un peu plus loin, ils rencontrèrent la Dame Grise – le fantôme de Serdaigle – parlant toute seule. Ils la regardèrent traverser le mur d'un air mélancolique, puis poursuivirent leur route.

« - On est dans une école de timbrés. Grommela finalement le blond. J'aurais préféré de loin être à Dumstrang qui est une _vraie_ école de sorcelerie. »

« - Oui, mais en attendant tu es _là_, coincé _sous cette cape d'invisibilité_. Fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire goguenard. »

« - Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »

Ni le Gryffondor, ni le Serpentard ne savaient où ils allaient exactement. Leur destination finale se trouvait le plus loin possible – du moins qu'ils ne se séparent qu'à l'aube. Ils sortirent dans le parc où l'air tiède du printemps vint balayer leur visage. Draco jeta un regard en biais à sa Némésis avant de le saisir par le bras et de se mettre à courir.

« - A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? Demanda Harry, la voix haletante. »

« - Un nouveau jeu. Plus intéressant que tu le soupçonnes... Répondit-il vaguement alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient près du Lac. »

« - Plus intéressant que quoi ? Questionna le brun. »

« - Que ça… »

D'un geste brusque il précipita Harry dans l'eau froide du Lac. La cape leur collait désormais à la peau. On ne voyait que les encyclies former des cercles concentriques autour de leurs deux silhouettes toujours aussi invisibles.

« - Tu es MALADE ! S'écria Potter. »

Draco lui dévora les lèvres, avec un sourire carnassier avant de répondre en un souffle :

« - Pas si fort Potter, on va nous repérer… »

Leurs cheveux étaient désormais trempés, balayant leurs fronts et leurs yeux. Harry battait des jambes dans son pantalon - désormais collant – afin de flotter à la surface. Il traçait des demi-cercles avec ses bras tandis que le Serpentard le regardait faire avec une petite moue.

« - Tu nages aussi bien que le chat à Granger. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. »

« - J'nage pas ; j'essais juste de ne pas couler ! Riposta le Gryffondor, légèrement contrarié. »

« - C'est du pareil au même Mon Petit-Pote-Potter. Ajouta le préfet des vert et argent avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avec sensualité. »

Harry répondit à son énième baiser avec fièvre. Leurs langues tanguaient encore et encore. Draco attrapa la nuque de son amant et leurs corps entrèrent en contact telle une onde de choc indescriptible. La virilité du Serpentard était encore mise à rude épreuve alors qu'elle s'était à peine remise de leur écart dans la bibliothèque. L'attrapeur des rouge et or saisit fermement le postérieur de sa Némésis et le malaxa sous l'eau. Contre ses lèvres, Draco grogna :

« - N'y prends pas trop goût Potter ou tu risquerais de le regretter. »

Harry éclata de rire et recommença de plus belle sans prêter attention aux protestations du blond. Ce dernier, au bout de quelques minutes, fit une immersion sous l'eau. Le Gryffondor, déjà ébouillanté par leurs échanges luxuriants, avait d'abord paniqué avant de sentir deux mains caresser sa hampe dressée. Dès lors, Draco refit surface, sa main toujours sur le membre de son partenaire.

« - Tu… M'as foutu la…Frousse. Hoqueta le brun entre deux gémissements. »

« - Où est passé le royal Gryffondor ? »

« - Il s'est mué en vil Serpentard. »

« - J'ai cru le remarquer ces derniers temps. Susurra le blond tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence de ses mains sur sa virilité. Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

« - Non je déteste ça. »

« - On dit toujours ça avant d'hurler mon nom dans toutes les notes possibles et inimaginables. »

« - Tu as la tête de la taille d'une citrouille. Haleta le brun tandis qu'il était sur le point de franchir le point de non-retour. »

A ces mots, Draco Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement et disparut sous l'eau. Harry se maudit intérieurement. Il allait le laisser là, totalement excité, simplement par vengeance… Le Gryffondor allait faire demi-tour à la nage quand deux mains enserrèrent ses hanches et firent glisser son pantalon. Aussitôt, la virilité de Draco se pressa délicieusement contre ses fesses.

« - Il n'y a pas que ça qui fait la taille d'une citrouille. Prononça le blond d'un ton narquois. »

Harry voulut rire mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand il sentit quelque chose s'introduire en lui lentement. Il cria de douleur. C'était désagréable et sa Némésis le faisait exprès. Draco voulait lui montrer qui était le plus fort en toute situation. C'était sa vengeance personnelle.

« - On ne frustre pas un Malefoy et on le ridiculise encore moins. Argua le Serpentard en commençant à faire de lent va-et-vient. C'est compris Potter ? »

Harry se mordit violement la lèvre afin de ne laisser s'y écouler aucun son. Le blond lui asséna un coup de rein plus violent et reprit :

« - _C'est compris_ ? »

« - Je crois. Dit-il d'un ton hargneux. »

« - Je veux que tu en sois sûr et certain afin de ne plus recommencer. »

Les va-et-vient furent de plus en plus rapides. Autour d'eux, l'eau du Lac ondulait. Draco continua sur sa lancée, Harry trépignant de plaisir contre lui. Le Serpentard lui mordait allégrement la peau du cou. Harry ne tenait plus. Il avait l'impression que son corps était trop étroit pour contenir toutes ces sensations. Finalement, Draco se répandit en lui et ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, flottant à la surface du Lac sous la cape d'invisibilité. Au loin, ils entendirent les aboiements de Crockdur. Le préfet des vert et argent se retira et formula :

« - A demain Potty. Et n'oublies pas ta cape d'invisibilité surtout. »

« - Je n'y manquerai pas. Répondit Harry, d'une voix lointaine. »

.*.

Trois jours plus tard, ils firent l'amour entre le sablier des Gryffondor et Serpentard tandis qu'un préfet patrouillait non loin, surveillant les allés et venus des élèves jusqu'au parc de Poudlard. L'ironie du sort voulut que Ron passa justement par là demandant à Seamus Finnigan :

« - Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? Il a tendance à disparaître ces derniers temps. »

Savait-il que son meilleur ami était à seulement quelques mètres de là ? Harry échangea un sourire avec Draco – dissimulés sous la cape comme à leur habitude. Ce n'était pas que des parties de jambe en l'air. C'était bien plus que ça. Ces rendez-vous où l'on alliait deux opposés qui étaient prêts à tout pour repousser leurs limites - aussi lointaines soit-elles...

.*.

Le pire fut évité lors d'un match Pouffsouffle contre Serdaigle. Harry était le seul invisible. Il était juste derrière Draco, dans la tribune Serpentard au premier rang. Les joueurs filaient devant leurs yeux écarquillés par le plaisir et les supporters ne se préoccupaient pas de leur Prince des Serpentard. Sauf que ce dernier multiplia les bêtises en tous genres. Il commença par laisser échapper des sons significatifs :

« - Oh oui…. Oui…. _Oui_… Gémit-il. »

Blaise Zabini, se tenant non loin, le regarda d'un air dédaigneux et répliqua :

« - Quel enthousiasme ! On n'avait jamais vu ça… Je crois que ça va aller Draco : Serdaigle vient juste de marquer dix points ; pas de quoi sauter au plafond. »

Les lèvres extrêmement pincées, le préfet des vert et argent acquiesça alors que sa seule envie était de crier son plaisir débordant. Quelques minutes après, alors qu'un poursuiveur des Pouffsouffle passait juste devant lui, Malefoy cria :

« - Oui, là ! Juste _là_ ! »

Le joueur s'arrêta net à sa hauteur et répliqua :

« - C'est bon, je crois savoir où se trouve l'endroit où je dois marquer ! »

Harry exultait. Il ne pensait pas que ce genre de situations pouvait l'exciter à ce point. Et pourtant…. L'apothéose fut au moment où Lee Jordan hurla dans le mégaphone « SERDAIGLE L'EMPORTE » au même moment où le cri de pure jouissance de Draco se mêlait à ceux des supporters. C'était un moment à en couper le souffle. Finalement, le Gryffondor se retira en silence, profitant de la cohue tout autour. Draco se retourna et le remercia du regard bien que son amant fut invisible aux yeux de tous – y comprit lui. Harry descendit avant que les élèves en eurent l'idée.

Le Survivant se mélangea à la foule grossissant puis enleva sa cape d'invisibilité quand il fut sûr et certain de ne pas paraître suspect. Hermione le rattrapa en de grandes enjambées et lui demanda :

« - Où étais-tu une fois de plus ? »

« - J'ai profité du match pour aller voir Graup. Mentit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. »

.*.

Draco et Harry avaient finalement redoublés les lieux improbables. Au début du mois de Juin, la table d'étude favorite d'Hermione avait été souillée comme bien d'autres au sein de la bibliothèque de l'école. D'ailleurs, un soir ils avaient carrément saccagé le département de Métamorphose ce qui fit supposer Albus Dumbledore qu'un nouvel esprit frappeur hantait le château.

Quand Harry prit connaissance de cette théorie, il éclata de rire. Draco l'apprit peu de temps après de la bouche de son amant. Et pour la première fois de leur existence ils se sentirent complices et non pas ennemis.

Comme quoi, être invisible nous faisait voir le monde d'une autre façon…

.*.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! La fin de cet Os que beaucoup ne considère plus comme Os mais bon. Cela en est un ! J'ai prit un plaisir fou à l'écrire. C'était drôle et puis certaines situations - dont les scènes avec Rogue - me semblaient délicieuses. Pour la fin, vous la trouverez peut-être précipitée mais la boucle est bouclée. Je voulais une véritable chute. Sinon, vous constaterez qu'il n'y a pas de "je t'aime" mièvre à la fin. D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé entre parenthèses toute notion d'amour ou d'affection. Ils sont justes complices sans plus. Je ne voulais pas d'amour entre eux cette fois-ci. Enfin bref, j'ai dans l'espoir que vous avez aimés !

Merci à Livioute de m'avoir corrigé & à LittleBeattle pour me soutenir chaque jour que Merlin fasse.

**Love From Your Dairy.**

* * *

**Nota Bene :** J'ai écris d'autres **DMxHP ! Biblio :** [fic]** As A Girl** [complète]** /** [incomplète]** Papiers Froissés** * que j'aime de tout mon petit coeur d'auteuz**. + **Os** : Moha ou Les Cris du Coeur *** que j'adore *** Act Of Violence & Post-It** * du même genre que Under The Invisibility Cloak.

**Pub** :** Les Serpentard sont des Lâches**, LittleBeattle [DMxHG] / **Quand l'Amour Sauve de la Haine**, MlleGanou [DMxHG] & **Our Playing Field**, Livioute [DMxHP]

A bientôt je l'espère.

_Lemoneusement votre_.


End file.
